militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bhamashah
| successor = Jiwashah | religion = Jainism }} Bhama Shah (1542–1600)Maharana Pratap & his times by Gopi Nath Sharma, M. N. Mathur, Maharana Pratap Smarak Samiti - 1989 - Page 62 was a noted general, minister and close aide of Maharana Pratap. Bhama Shah is well known for providing his wealth to Maharana Pratap, when Maharana had become financial weak and were to the point of starvation. The funds provided by Bhama Shah allowed him to restore his army and much of his territory. Biography Bhama shah was born in 1542 in an jain family. His father Bharmal Kawedia was Qiledar of Ranthambore Fort appointed by Rana Sanga and was later prime minister under Maharana Udai Singh II. Bhama Shah was a great general, adviser, minister of Mewar, who was later promoted to post of Prime Minister of Mewar by Maharana Pratap, to whom he served as close aide and confidant. He along with his younger brother Tarachand fought in several battles for Mewar. Tarachand who was four years younger to Bhama shah was also an able administrator, valiant fighter and commanded the forces of Mewar on several occasions like his elder brother Bhamashah. Both of them were noted for their statesmanship, war skills, patriotism and generosity. Bhama Shah was the nagar seth of Chittor. After Maharana Pratap was defeated by Akbar in the Battle of Haldighati, had no funds at all to carry on the fight, and his family was close to starvation. At this point, Bhama shah and his brother Tarachand, presented their wealth consisting of 2,00,00,000 gold coins and 25,00,00,000 silver rupees to maharana Pratap, who was overwhelmed. They, being skilled in war-fare, attacked Mughal army camps and won a lot of wealth from Mughals; from which they partially financed the Maharana. With this help Maharana Pratap could organize an army and carried on his further fights against Mughals. Bhama shah was promoted to the post of the Prime Minister by Maharana Pratap and Tarachand was appointed as a Governor of 'Godwad' region after the battle of Haldighati in which he also fought bravely side by side of Bhama Shah. Tarachand governed the region of 'Godwad' very ably up to the time of his death. He was given an independent charge of this region and hence was bestowed the title of 'Thakur'. 'Sadri' was founded by Tarachand where he had constructed many buildings. 'Sadri' is considered as gate way of Mewar to Marwar. Bhama shah died in 1600 and at the time of his death he was in-charge of Mewar's treasury under Amar Singh I. Descendants of Bhama Shah also served as prime ministers of the Maharanas of Udaipur for a few generations. His son Jiwashah was the chief during the rule of Maharana Amar Singh, and grandson Akshayraj was the prime minister during the rule of Maharana Karan Singh and his descendant Rana Jagat Singh. His descendants still live in Udaipur. Legacy Inauguration]]There is a memorial in Udaipur in honour of the great patriot. Government of India has issued a postage stamp in his honor in year 2000. Vasundhara Raje Distributing Bhamashah Card]] The Maharana Mewar Charitable Foundation has instituted the "Bhama shah Award". This award was instituted to honour Rajasthan students achieving the top position by securing the highest percentage in select facilities from amongst all the universities of Rajasthan, in recognition of selfless sacrifice, astute financial management, and devotion to duty. The Annual State Award consists of a cash award of , a commemorative medal and a Merit certificate. A Bhamashah Yojana bas been started on his name by government of Rajasthan. राजस्थान सरकार योजना|date=2018-10-08|work=पीएम योजना,केंद्रीय और राज्य सरकार योजनाओं, केंद्रीय मंत्रालयों और सरकारी विभागों पर समाचार प्राप्त करें|access-date=2018-11-05|language=hi-IN}} References Further reading *''DeshGaurav BhamaShah'' - Late Shri Harilal Upadhyay, 1976 *''The tribes and Cates of the Central Provinces of India'', 1916, by Robert Vane Russell, See p. 111-161, history and origins of the Shrimal Oswal Jain and other bania castes. Category:People from Rajasthan Category:16th-century Indian Jains Category:History of Rajasthan Category:Maharana Pratap Category:1600 deaths Category:Indian warriors Category:1542 births